Shigeru Miyamoto and the Video Game Factory
Shigeru Miyamoto and the Video Game Factory is a 2015 musical fantasy film. It is an adaptation of the 1964 novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and heavily inspired by Nintendo's piss-poor handling of Amiibo production and supplying worldwide. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, it was released on July 3, 2015 to positive critical and commercial reception. Synopsis The enigmatic but highly popular and successful company Nintendo has announced that they will be giving a personal tour of their video game factory, escorted by its founder Shigeru Miyamoto, to the finders of the five Lucina Amiibo hidden around the world. Countries around the world go haywire ripping open boxes of blind Amiibo packages trying to find them, making the opportunity but a pipe dream for Ace Lad, a lad who lives in poverty with her family and plays hand-me-down NES games from her bed-stricken grandparents. However, fate turns in her favor when she purchases the fifth and final Lucina Amiibo with money her Grandpa Moch hands her from giving up a month's worth of pay-per-view porn, and she and her paternal guardian, along with four other lucky kids and their parents begin an epic adventure inside one of the most bizarre facilities in the world headed by an even more bizarre host. http://variety.com/2015/film/news/hollywood-runs-out-of-some-more-ideas-1117490976/ Cast * Shigeru Miyamoto as Shigeru Miyamoto, the eccentric owner of the Nintendo video game factory that producers games and Amiibo who is heavily involved in the production and concoction of its products. * Ace Lad as Ace Lad Bucket, the poor child who enjoys playing Nintendo games and purchasing the occasional Amiibo. * Captain Moch as Grandpa Moch, Ace Lad's elderly grandpa. * Bowser & Jr. as BJ Gloop, the gluttonous child. If this movie still had the cocoa theme, we'd write about how this character eats a bunch of chocolate, but it's chocolate smothered in creamy ice cream and drenched with syrup and topped with sprinkles <3<3<3 how hungry are you * Faves3000 as Faves Beauregard, the child who obsessively collects Amiibo and fights people for the rare ones. * J. Severe as JS Salt, the spoiled child whose father can afford to scalp and get him all of the Amiibo he wants. * Phantøm as Phantom Veegee, the child who does nothing but play all of Nintendo's games all of the time. * Several Nintendo developers as the Devel-Ompers, a race of miniscule beings that Miyamoto has imported from another country and uses as workers in his factory. It's not slavery, we swear. * Kaz Hirai as Kaz Hirai, the CEO of Sony Corporation who wants the secret to Nintendo's success for himself. Songs * The Amiibo Man Can, performed by the Best Buy cashier * Cheer Up, Ace Lad, performed by Ace Lad's mom * I've Got a Lucina Amiibo, performed by Ace Lad and Captain Moch * Please Understand, performed by Shigeru Miyamoto * I Want It Before It Runs Out of Stock, performed by JS Salt * Devel-Omper, performed by the Devel-Ompers Reception Everyone loved it except for Gene Wilder. http://news.moviefone.com/2015/05/31/gene-wilder-says-that-shit-boo-boo/ References External Links * Official website Category:Movies Category:Squad Movie Fad